


We will be remembered, even if we don't wake up

by Thegayestenby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Kageyama Tobio, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Guilt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karasuno Family, Light Angst, Multi, Past Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Slight mystery, Slow Build, Survivor Guilt, We Die Like Men, im sorry, no beta read, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegayestenby/pseuds/Thegayestenby
Summary: Hinata had always been able to see them. People often asked things like “Who are you talking to? There’s no one there.” As a kid he had never really understood the confusion, he was talking to his friends! He was eight when he had a very eye-opening chat with his friend Sugawara Koushi and realized two things.One: The reason he was the only one who could see them was that they were ghosts.Two: They were ghosts. They had unfinished business, right?Hinata had always known Karasuno. Hinata was eight when he realized that the reason he was the only one who could see them was that well, they were already dead.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	We will be remembered, even if we don't wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya ;) this is my first time writing a fic so any feedback would be appreciated, originally this was just going to be a one-shot based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr but as I started writing I started to think about the story and thought it could be an interesting series, so I did it. I'm not sure how long the series is going to be but I have an outline for the story and its ending so I'll know soon.
> 
> 3054 words

Hinata had always been a weird kid. At first, people assumed that when he would talk to nobody it was just his imaginary friends. After all he was a child and plenty of children have wild imaginations, but as he grew up and passed the average age for imaginary friends, his family worried for him. He hadn’t understood for the longest time why they were so worried. They were his friends, real friends. They were always there for him. It took him a few years and a conversation with his very wise friend Sugawara Koushi to realize exactly why they were so worried about him.

Hinata was eight at the time and was disgruntled after another visit to the doctor with the same answer as always, he was fine, just a bit imaginative. Even with that his family still insisted his ‘imaginary friends’ were not normal and that there had to be something wrong. Dramatically stomping into his room, still confused by his family’s insistence that there was something wrong with him, Hinata sits down by his toy bin and shuffles through it looking for some toy to take his anger out on or a volleyball, either would do, but before he could find either in his messy toy bin or room, he heard shuffling behind him.

“Suga-san!” Hinata quickly jumped up and nearly tripped over his Lego castle from the day before. Quickly swerving by his toys, he ran over to the high school-aged boy and gripped onto his leg burying his face in the boy’s stomach and grumbling.

“Ah, Hinata you seem down, what’s wrong?” Sugawara crouched down to Hinata’s level, pulling his face from his stomach, and looking him in the eyes, “You’re usually hyper and jumping all over the place.” Laughing at his own comment he ruffled Hinata’s hair and waited for a response from the boy. Hinata mumbled under his breath looking down and scowling seeming downtrodden, well as much as an eight-year-old could.

“I’m not weird… am I?” He asked, finally looking up and meeting Sugawara’s gaze looking about as troubled as Hinata could at the time. Sugawara was a bit taken aback by this question and Hinata’s whole demeanor, this was Hinata, happy, innocent, curious Hinata, he was rarely not that and most often his bad moods were caused by a missing toy, his friend Kageyama or Tsukishima’s directed attacks at an eight-year-old. This was new territory for Sugawara, but he hated how sad Hinata looked, so he was going to at least try to help.

“Of course not. Why would you think that?” He asked moving around the toys on the floor to be able to sit down. Looking back up at Hinata, he could tell something was really upsetting him, more than his usual problems would. He could feel the turmoil the boy was feeling, and this was upsetting Sugawara more and more as the seconds passed. What could possibly be upsetting him so much?

“My family says it’s weird I still talk to you guys! They say that it’s not normal for kids my age to have imaginary friends! But I know you guys aren’t imaginary, and the doctors say I’m fine! So why do they keep telling me it’s weird! Argh! I don’t get it Suga-san!” The boy exploded huffing at the end and flopping on the floor.

“Aaahhh, I get it now…” Sugawara muttered under his breath, frowning slightly, well now he had to fix this, they caused the problem. “Listen Hinata, I’ll tell you one thing, we are real, but as you’ve already figured out, you’re the only one who can see us. Do you wanna know why?” Hinata instantly perked up, eyes widening as he looked up at Sugawara with an almost impressed stare.

“Yes! Yes!”

“Ok well,” How was he going to explain this to an eight-year-old? Ah well, he had experience with children anyway, he had been dealing with Karasuno for several years, he could wing it. “Do you know what ghosts are?”

“Pfft-, of course I do, me and Kageyama watched a movie at his house, and I wasn’t even scared!” Hinata stated proudly, puffing out his chest and cheeks while crossing his arms.

“How brave of you,” Chuckling at Hinata’s antics, he continued. “Well you know me and everyone else in our little group are kind of ghosts, that’s how I would describe it at least.” Hinata gasped and Sugawara figured he was going to be flooded with questions like, ‘What? How does that work! I don’t get it suga-san!’

“I’m not a ghost, am I? I’m alive how would be a ghost? That doesn’t work Suga-san! Stop being silly!” That was unexpected.

“Um, no that’s not what I meant Hinata, listen, by our little group I meant everyone but you Hinata, you’re obviously alive.” He was chuckling, this kid was really something.

“Oh, well guess that works, I’m the only one who can see you because you’re all ghosts? I’m special then, I must be super cool! Right Suga-san?” Hinata was practically beaming, he seemed much happier than earlier, though Sugawara could still feel something off about him.

“Hm, guess so.” He said smiling back at the boy. “Hinata, are you still confused?”

“I- I guess, a little…” He said pouting and looking downwards.

“What are you confused about? I can only help if you tell me!”

“Well if you’re ghosts, and I’m the only one who can see you…what do I tell my family? Can I still talk to you guys? Are there ghost rules? Do you have a plan? You’re not gonna leave, are you? Please don’t leave! I’d miss you guys a lot!” 

“No! We’re not leaving Hinata. You’re very important to us. I honestly think Nishinoya and Tanaka would forget how to function without you. And to answer your question, no we have no ghost rules.”

“So, you’re all staying, right? What do I do then! My family wouldn’t believe me if I told them…They’d be all ‘you’re making up stories,’ and ‘having imaginary friends at your age is worry-something! Gah! This is hard suga-san!” Hinata was pouting again and having acquired a toy truck during the conversation, threw it back onto his bed.

“Well, Hinata, what do you want to do? If you tell me I can help you figure it out!”

“I want my family to stop saying I’m weird! I’m not weird, and you guys aren’t imaginary!”

“Hmm, how about you tell a little lie!” It was harmless really and if suga-san said it would work?

“Sure! What is it? Will it be hard? I can still tell Kageyama, right?”

“It’s up to you if you tell Kageyama!” Sugawara said pointing at Hinata and smiling. “The same goes for if it’s hard, up to you!”

“I’ll tell Kageyama then! But what am I telling everyone else? How will I know if it’s hard if I don’t know what it is suga-san? Tell me! Tell me!”

“Ok, ok, you got it, how about you tell them…that your friends went away but- “

“That’s so smart suga-san! I’ll go tell them now!” Hinata interrupted Sugawara and started standing before he felt a soft tug on his shirt, that pulled him back down. He looked up to Sugawara seeming confused. “Why’d you pull me back down suga-san?” 

“Let me finish, sheesh.” Sugawara sighed looking at Hinata. “As I was saying, you have to be strategic about it.”

“Strategic? What’s that mean suga-san?” Hinata tilted his head in confusion.

“Well if you suddenly tell your family that your friends went away, won't they be suspicious that you’re lying to them?”

“I- I guess so…”  
“So, you should wait till they ask about your friends! If you’re going to tell them though, you have to be careful when you talk to us and you can’t bring us up to them, think you could do that?” Looking back at Hinata, Sugawara could visibly see him debating with himself.

“I…could probably do that, but I’m still telling Kageyama about you guys! Nobody else though, until they ask, then I’ll say you guys left! Right?” Hinata recited happily looking up to Sugawara for confirmation.

“Yep, you got it! Good job.” Sugawara replied feeling much better now that the problem was resolved.

“Suga-san, where is everyone else?” Hinata asked as he walked over to the corner of the room where his toy bin sat.

“Ah well they actually sent me to get you, but I think it would be better if we wait a bit before we all hang out again. I can ask them to visit on their own instead, so you have time to sort things with your family out.”

“Ehhhh, but I wanna talk to you guys!” Hinata whines turning around and pouting at Sugawara.

“If you don’t wait your family will get suspicious, and they might know you lied. Plus, you have Kageyama, don’t you?” Sugawara reasoned with the excitable child. 

Right at the moment that Hinata went to respond, there was a knock at the door. Hinata, knowing he was supposed to be alone whipped back around to face his toys and yelled a quick, “Yep!” to the person at his door while grabbing toys from his toy box.

“Shouyou, are you still upset?” His mother asked walking into the messy room.

“Nope!” Hinata replied jumping up to hug his mom.

“Good. It was awful quiet in here, weren’t your…’ friends’ here to talk to you?” That was a surprisingly short wait for someone to bring them up.

“Well…they went away…” Hinata replied to her sounding sad enough to be convincing while shuffling his feet and looking down. 

“They, went away?” His mother almost jumped at the news, she looked quite shocked while also seeming happy, crouching down to meet her son’s gaze.

“Yea…they said they had to go, forever! They said they wouldn’t come back! Now I’m gonna be lonely!”

“Now, now, you won’t be lonely, I actually came here to tell you Kageyama’s here to see you!” His mother smiled happily at him, standing to lead her son downstairs. “Come on I’ll bring you to the door, why don’t you two play in the backyard?” She said as she closed the door behind her son. 

Sugawara sighed leaning against the wall, which seemed to have worked relatively well. Now he had to explain to the others what had happened. Before he could stand up to leave, he heard a familiar voice Yell for him.

“Suga!” His boyfriend Daichi yelled as he walked into the room. “There you are, what’s taking so long?”

“Ah, well I just had an interesting chat with Hinata, I need to tell everyone, so I’ll tell you on the way back, but you have to help.” Sugawara shifted to stand up and walk over to Daichi.

“Ok?” Confused Daichi looks to Sugawara before turning to leave the room with him in tow.

“You know Daichi, it actually kind of reminds me of the time we had to fix the famous Asanoya clash after Nishinoya called him a…what was it ‘weird god damn wimp’ I think?” Both Sugawara and Daichi sighed, already exasperated, at the memory. 

\---------------

“Come on Asahi-san! This is exactly what I mean! You’re a wimp!” Nishinoya yelled while crossing his arms and looking down at the figure of his hunched-over boyfriend.

“I’m, I’m not a wimp…” Asahi huffed out, flopping onto the floor, crossing his arm on his knees, and resting his head on them, and looking up at Nishinoya. 

The team was currently in the gym on a break from practice and scattered around the large room, some drinking water and some, like Asahi and Nishinoya were chatting, well more like arguing. 

“Then what the hell was that!” Nishinoya yelled gesturing towards Asahi and then Tsukishima. “I thought you were over that!” Nishinoya prior to this had already been having a bad day and the fact that Asahi had just walked off the court in the middle of a practice match muttering to himself after a brutal kill block from Tsukishima certainly wasn’t helping that fact.

“I- I didn’t mean to do that… it’s just… if I can’t get a spike over, I’m not a proper ace. I’m sorry Noya…”

“That’s exactly what I mean! You’re always apologizing! You’re a wimp, a weird god damn wimp!” Nishinoya yelled at his already distraught boyfriend, unconsciously taking his stress out on him, and stomped to the other side of the gym toward Tanaka who was chatting with Ennoshita, oblivious to the enraged libero walking towards him. Asahi, who had already not been very stable, crumbled slightly at Nishinoyas words and sudden absence.

“Hey Daichi,” Sugawara turned away from the weird scene to look at their captain. “Should we do something about that, Asahi looks about ready to crumble…” He trailed off looking back at Asahi, who was on the other side of the doors looking absolutely torn up.

“Should we get involved?” Daichi puffed out, exhausted from a brutal practice, taking a sip from his bottle, looking at Sugawara, then Asahi and Nishinoya… “Oh…”

“Yeah…” Sugawara muttered looking at Nishinoya who was now bothering Tanaka and Ennoshita with his admittedly awful mood, then at Asahi who was just staring at the place where Nishinoya had stood not a minute prior.

“I guess we should talk to them…” Daichi sighed. “But who should we talk to?”

“Asahi,” Sugawara answered almost instantly. “He’s falling apart, look” The vice-captain responded pointing at an obviously distraught Asahi. “Though I’ll be honest, I’m too tired to deal with that mess…” He sighed and slumped his shoulders and leaned back against the outside gym wall.

“You… could talk to Nishinoya instead then, I’ll deal with Asahi,” Daichi answered but before his boyfriend could respond added, “but from the looks of it Nishinoyas got some more apologizing to do, so you got to work fast.” 

“You got it cap’,” Sugawara responded and walked into the gym. Daichi followed after him and headed into the gym, walking toward Asahi and mentally preparing himself for disaster.

“Hey… Asahi…” Daichi said approaching his teammate as if he were approaching an injured crow.

“Huh? Oh… hey Daichi…” Asahi responded snapping out of whatever trance he was in and looking up at Daichi.

“Look Asahi… Nishinoya probably shouldn’t have said that but he was clearly having a bad day and he was probably taking his stress out on you. You know he didn’t mean it…” God this was a mess, Sugawara better have sorted Nishinoya out.

“I- I know it’s just that- “

“But it's true!” Asahi was cut off by Nishinoyas booming voice across the gym. “He just walked off the court! He’s a wimp!” Daichi looked over to where Sugawara was trying to calm Nishinoya, who was currently scaring a very confused Ennoshita and Tanaka with his outburst. When Daichi looked back at Asahi he could see any progress he was making crumble.

“Hey Nishinoya, I know you’ve been having a tough day but that doesn’t mean you get to-” Sugawara was cut off yet again by Nishinoya who was glowering at him.

“I’m not going to apologize to some wimp who can’t even get over one- “ Nishinoya stopped himself before he finished that sentence when he looked at Asahi. His glare immediately fell into a more complex look. “Wait Asahi I-” When everyone who had been a part of this weird scene looked over to Asahi, they could see the reason for the sudden change of attitude, Asahi was looking down as he started to stand up. “I’ve been having a bad day and I took it out on you it wasn’t fair for you, I’m sorry-” Asahi walked out of the gym and Nishinoya followed him yelling to him to try and get his attention.

“Did they just?” Sugawara asked looking at Daichi with a baffled look on his face.

“I think they did…” Daichi responded looking back to Sugawara and then to Tanaka and Ennoshita who looked even more confused at what had just happened.

“Will… will they be fine?” Ennoshita finally asked Looking to the captain and vice-captain for answers.

“They’ll probably be fine they always are…” Sugawara said chuckling and looking back towards the open gym door where faint noises of talking could still be heard.

“I think a better question is what the hell just happened!” Tanaka yelled looking back at everyone.

“I call it… the Asanoya clash,” Sugawara responded smirking at Daichi who started to shake his head, his team really was something.

\---------------

“You expect me to believe that?” Kageyama asked the short ginger boy throwing the ball back to him. Hinata looked enthusiastically up at the raven-haired boy, catching the ball in his hands and bouncing on his heels.

“It’s cool right! It means I’m special, don’t be jealous Bakayama!” Hinata smiled at Kageyama and threw the ball back to him. “You… you do, believe me, right?” Now sounding a lot less excited Hinata dropped his head and looked to the ground slumping his shoulders, already expecting a “No! Idiot!” from his friend.

“Of course I do, idiot. Why would you lie anyway…” At the raven-haired boy's muttered response Hinata instantly jumped up and began excitedly babbling about how cool it was that he was ‘friends with a ghost group’ and how ‘this meant he was special!’ “Hey, remember that movie we watched?”

“Huh, oh yeah! The one with the ghosts right! The one that scared you!” Hinata giggled looking back at his now red-faced best friend.

“I wasn’t scared, idiot! Besides didn’t that movie say that ghosts have to have unfinished business or something? Doesn’t that mean your ‘ghost group’ do too, hmm?” Kageyama smirked at his best friend, already looking significantly more pleased with himself at remembering that part of the movie.

“Huh?” As Hinata thought about it… “I… guess… they have to if their ghosts…” Now Hinata was interested, and a little worried, what if they were sad because they had unfinished business? “Hey Kageyama, if they have unfinished business, then I have to help them! That’s what friends do!” He was now smiling again, that determined look in his eyes already burning with a fury only rivaled by his passion for volleyball. He was going to help.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you could tell but I was struggling a little with the dialogue, so I did a lot of research on the characters and how they interact. Pointers would really be appreciated. Anyway thanks for reading, I'll get the next chapter up soon. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
